1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective helmets and more particularly to a novel protective helmet including electronic components for operating a radio, transmitter or the like and which is waterproof so that the helmet may be worn by persons engaging in a water sport.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Protective helmets have been provided for persons engaging in sports which serve to protect the wearer from injury to the head. In some instances, electronic components such as radios have been carried on the helmet so that the persons may enjoy listening to music or other programs while engaging in a particular sport.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered when employing protective helmets of the conventional type which stem largely from the fact that the helmets cannot be worn in a wet or damp environment such as when engaged in the sport of surfing, canoeing or swimming. Under such conditions, the water sometimes comes in contact with the sensitive electronic components causing the electronic or electrical device to fail operationally. Also, such helmets for engagement in the sports seldom requires more than partial protection of the wearers head. For example, motorcycle helmets entirely encompass the entire head and part of the users neck. For water sports, such enclosure is not only unnecessary but highly undesirable.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a protective helmet which may readily carry a radio or other electrical device so that the device may be operated while the person wearing the protective helmet is engaging in a particular water sport. The device should adequately waterproof the electrical equipment so as to prevent operational failure.